Night Time Baseball
by SnowNeko13
Summary: I thought playing baseball at night was a bad idea.. though I never knew it was going to turn out like this... but I don't particularly hate it either. Benny/Smalls. BOY LOVE! you have been warned!


The heat was blazing down the nine boys in the Sandlot. Wind blowing softly just nice enough to let them play with a few breaks. With one swift hit of the bat the ball was sent flying as it landed on the other side of the fence again.

"Geez Benny! Good shot!" Ham yelled out as he tipped his hat up whipping the sweat off of his forehead "Yeah, Yeah!" Yea Yea agreed as he high fived Benny before heading off to talk with Squints.

Benny looked around before catching sight of Smalls as he talked with some of the other boys and seeing as he smiled and talked casually with them. Unlike how he did when he first came here. Smirking before jogging over and making his way to Smalls. "Hey! Smalls!" Benny called linking his arm around Smalls waist and leaning down and gave a small kiss to him on his forehead. Smalls smiled as a red blush covered his cheeks.

"Hey! No PDA! Warn us next time!" Squints yelled covering his eyes as the other boys laughed.

"Okay guys, that's enough for today" Benny said as the sky was covered in a purple and orange rays. Groaning they all walked warily back to the gate and headed home after a perfect yet tiring day at the Sandlot.

"Hey Smalls! I'll walk you home" Benny said as he lead Smalls from the Sandlot, they walked peacefully along the dirt Benny had his arm on the younger one's shoulder and it was noticeable the height difference.

Smalls glared and hit him in the side as the taller and older as Benny snickered and puffing his cheeks when the hit did nothing. Suddenly Smalls reached up and kissed Benny on the cheek "Pay back…" he said before blushing and running back to his house, Benny stared in shock at Small's decreasingly distance back. Before smirking smugly with a tinge of pink on his cheeks and walking off to his house.

**Benny's POV-**

Saying hello to his mum and dad he walked over to his room and landed down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Reaching his hand up and touching his cheek softly feeling the lingering of heat on his cheek 'I know this ain't the first time but…' Smiling he folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes smiling smugly and if anyone passed his room surely they would have sensed this immense wave of smug emitting from it.

"Hey Benny dinners ready" his brother pocked his head in through the door way "Sure, I'll be there in a minute" Benny replied in a dreaming voice. "I take it something good happened again today?" His brother asked curiously "Yeah I guess you could say that…" He replied before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

All during diner he couldn't get the bubbly feeling out of his gut. Finishing up he placed his dishes in the drain before heading back to his room and flopping down on his bed, his hands twitched as his stomach fluttered 'I need to go play ball' Looking out the window he decided to wait till a bit later before going 'And I'll bring Small's along to' Grinning he waited until his parents and brother fell asleep before quietly putting on his cap and a jacket. Grabbing his bat he quietly sneaked out leaving his window a bit open so he's able to get back in.

Walking down the path the only sound was his shoes hitting the pavement. Seeing the familiar house he grinned before quietly sneaking round and tapping softly on the window. Hearing a muffled groan from inside his grin grew wider and he leaned his arms on the windowsill, hearing a ruffling sound and footsteps the windows drew back revealing a very tired looking Scotty Smalls.

**Everyone's POV'!-**

Quickly opening the window along with Benny's help with eyes wide and Benny grinning he asked,

"B-benny! Wha-"Smalls exclaimed but he was cut off when Benny held a finger to his lips and making a 'shh' noise. Puffing his cheeks out "What are you doing here?" he asked in a whispered tone as Benny made a move to jump into his room. Landing on his feet gracefully Benny turned to look at the younger "We're going to go play ball, so hurry up and put some clothes on and let's go" He ushered Smalls to his closet "Wha-what!" Smalls exclaimed before Benny covered his mouth "We have to be quiet otherwise your parents will hear" He whispered and Smalls blushed bright red at the close distance and was grateful for it being dark.

"Now come on and get changed" Smalls huffed before getting a shirt and jeans out from the draw before turning around to face the impatient face of Benny "Come on hurry up" He said and Smalls blushed holding his clothes to his chest.

"Uhmm… can you… uh you know..." Smalls blushed a deep red and looking down at his shoes avoiding eye contact with the other "What? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before" He said crossing his arms, bat leaning on the wall.

"St-still…"

"Fine, but hurry up"

Benny turned around facing the window and blocking any view. Sighing in relief Smalls quickly took of his shirts and pants and replaced them with the clothes he chose "Oh I almost forgot! Do you have you're mi-" Benny stopped mid-sentence as Smalls blushed heavily and stuttered, he was just pulling his pants on. Mouth agape Benny did a slow look at Smalls body, fair skin, and a smooth stomach and thighs were in his sights.

"Benny!" Smalls whispered embarrassed as he saw the other not looking away… and was that drool?

Snapping out of his trance he ripped his gaze away from the other's body and tipped his hat down to cover his blushing cheeks "S-Sorry about that!"

Quickly Smalls finished changing "I-It's okay…just d-don't do that again…" He blushed as he rubbed his arm nervously. "Ye-yeah… come on let's get going" He said before grabbing his bat and silently hopping out the window. "Okay" Smalls said cheeks still flushed red before grabbing his mit and hopping out the window not do gracefully. Glaring when Benny laughed "Let's just go already…" he muttered grumpily before trudging of to the Sandlot with a laughing Benny trailing behind.

Soon they reached the Sandlot, it was dark but since the moon was full tonight it was light enough to play. So they ended up playing for three hours at most. Puffing out air Smalls whipped sweat off of his forehead "Alright one more then we should head back!" He said over to the other boy "Yeah alright!" Benny called back before Smalls threw the ball and Benny hit it. Watching as it fell on the other side of the fence he grinned before tipping his hat "Alright!"

Smalls laughed tiredly before going at grabbing his mit from the bench "Come on lets go" Smalls said and was about to pick up his mit but before he could get it Benny grabbed it and held it up from his grasp "Hey! Give that back!" Smalls said before making a jump to get it, and failed. That only made Benny laugh as he held it up higher. "Benny! Give it back! I'm serious!" He said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the older/taller boy. "Fine but only on one condition" Benny sighed before a smirk made its way onto his face.

"What?" Smalls sad cautiously, not liking the look on the others face. Benny chuckled before leaning in and placing a hard kiss on the others lips. Before leaning back but not fully and looking at the other. Eyes wide, cheeks flushed with mouth agape "Wh-wha-wha-what! Wh-Why did you!" Stuttering Smalls blush darkened as the other laughed "I like you Scotty" with all seriousness Benny looked on in the darkness as shock radiated through the others eyes.

Those words sounded throughout his head as Smalls stared in shock at the boy he has had a crush on ever since he met him and got his dad's ball back from Hercules.

"I...I like you to" Smalls smiled as his skin flushed a deep red. Benny let out the breath he didn't know he was holding before smiling softly back at the other and leaning down again to give the other another kiss.


End file.
